


I Know What You Fantasise About

by CykaSpace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends and Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CykaSpace/pseuds/CykaSpace
Summary: Bloody Hell, I've been busy! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything in ages, but I can feel the writing urge coming back to me. One more week to go until the Summer Holidays and I know I'll find some time through the gargantuan amount of homework I have to write and update some stories.Anywho, this story was inspired by this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPdjTQA8Euc. Hope you all enjoy!FBSRO





	I Know What You Fantasise About

**Author's Note:**

> Bloody Hell, I've been busy! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything in ages, but I can feel the writing urge coming back to me. One more week to go until the Summer Holidays and I know I'll find some time through the gargantuan amount of homework I have to write and update some stories. 
> 
> Anywho, this story was inspired by this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPdjTQA8Euc. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> FBSRO

Damien frowned at the paperwork in front of him, licking his index finger before turning the page. Chester stared at him from his position on the side of the kitchen counter but remained silent; he knew how stressed Damien could get when doing...whatever the hell he was doing. 

‘But that’s not…’ the taller man groaned as he flicked back a couple of pages and re-read a passage before going back to his original position in the booklet. Chester hopped down from the countertop and walked to the fridge.

‘Hey, Ches…’ Damien muttered. Turning from the fridge (a glass bottle of coke in his hand), Chester glanced over at the taller.

‘Mm?’ he inquired, closing the fridge door.

‘Does this look right to you?’ Damien asked as he scratched his mop of messy blond hair. Chester walked behind Damien and rested his head on his shoulder.

‘What’re you doing?’ Damien groaned, rolling his eyes as he did. Chester nuzzled his face into the crook of the blond’s neck.

‘Making myself comfy before I read.’ After he’d settled into a comfortable position, Chester began to read the paragraph. His eyes scanned the text carefully so as to not miss anything. Once finished, the shorter nodded. 

‘Yeah. Makes sense to me. Why? You struggling?’ Chester smiled warmly as he petted Damien’s hair softly, intertwining his fingers gently into delicate, silky locks. Damien hummed contentedly and leaned into the touch.

‘You need a break, Dames,’ Chester whispered. 

‘Mmm, do I?’ Damien asked wistfully. Chester chuckled lightly and nodded.

‘You do, you’ve been doing paperwork for the past three hours. Come and relax with me.’ Damien caved and whimpered slightly at the loss of contact yet he still arose from his chair, following Chester to the living room. Chester laid down and opened his arms as an invitation for Damien to lay with (or, in this case, on top of) him. Damien smiled tiredly and gently laid with the shorter man. Damien was instantaneously hit with the musk of Chester; coffee, soap, mint and a hint of lavender. A similar thing happened to Chester. As Damien laid there with him, Chester inhaled his scent; a combination of tea, ink, rain and cigarettes. Both parties sighed happily.

Damien sucked in a deep breath of marijuana and held it in his lungs for as long as he could. Chester was out on a trip with a few old school friends for a few days so Damien was free to smoke as much weed as he wanted. Obviously, Damien didn’t want to overdose (at that point in time, anyway) but he enjoyed his free time without having Chester to tell him when to stop. As he puffed out the smoke, Damien imagined what it would be like to shotgun Chester in this situation. He imagined how their lips would mould together as he blew smoke into the other’s mouth. He felt a tingling sensation run through his body and shivered.

Only a few days to go until Chester came home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shotgunning (in this context) is the term used for when someone takes a hit of marijuana and transfers it to someone else by kissing them. Just thought I'd put the definition here to save you guys the time looking it up! 😊


End file.
